User blog:Ironjoebob7/Scorch - the Death Keeper
Scorch, the Death Keeper is a champion in League of Legends. Scorch is a melee assassin that specializes in heavy harass and late game burst damage. Scorch is also great at pulling in the adc for that unsuspecting gank. Appearence: Scorch is a black and yellow ninja with two short swords and a kunai attached to rope Lore: A long time ago, Scorch's family and Clan were murdered by a rival clan. Scorch vowed vengeance on who ever had done this to him. He search until his dieing day, murdering anyone who even resembled those who had slain his family. He never found the men who did it but after making a deal with the devil to bring any soul he may take back to hell, deserving or not, with him. After centuries of searching, Scorch still searchs for those who have wronged him. He joined the league in search of one ninja that was rumored to be a descendent of those very murderers. He now fights in hope of finding, and killing, the ninja in blue. Abilities Health per stack. If Scorch has more stacks than the amount health needed to regain his full health, Scorch damns them to hell anyway, dealing magic damage per soul to near by enemies |cooldown = }} Scorch releases the fires of hell upon a targeted area, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught in its blaze. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Scorch's Basic attacks dealing magic damage, burning the target for 3 seconds while not on cooldown. |description2 = Scorch damns the targets soul to hell, marking them for 5 seconds and dealing a small amount of damage. Marked targets hit by one of Scorch's spells take additional damage and healing Scorch for 50% of that amount. base amounts doubled if spell is GET OVER HERE!! |leveling = Per Second |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Scorch channels his hatred into his blade. Causing his next basic attack to pierce right through his enemies, dealing bonus damage and ignoring 25% of the targets armor. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 125 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Quotes: Moving: "Death Guides me." "If it leads me to him." Attacking: "This ones soul is worthless" (referring to minion) Taunt: "Welcome to Pain." "You can't kill what's already dead." "I'm gonna enjoy selling your soul." "Revenge is a dish best served Hot." Joke: "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" "At least when I kill you you'll go to a better place... Oh wait." "Fatality..(cough cough) sorry, something was caught in my throat" Special Quotes: Zed: "You look familiar... Didn't I already sell your soul?" "Who needs shadows when you have hell!" Shen: "You!!" "I've waited a long time for this." Thresh: "Hey! Those are mine!" "Laterns are so 4 centuries ago" "You call that a hook." Lucian: "I'd steal your wife's soul anyday... wink" EDITS: Added a cooldown to passive, and added the plus 5% max health. Changed the name of Q and increased damage slightly Increased base damages of Mark and Consume in W Reduced cooldown on E Clarified E's integration with Ultimate AP% scaling changed all round. Category:Custom champions